Gallagher's Little Trouble
by xzammiex
Summary: When Liz accidentally shoots all the seniors and Abby and Rachel with her new technology, they soon find that Gallagher may have some little trouble. No COC, still spies though
1. Chapter 1

**Bex POV**

"Lizzie, come over and watch the movie with us!"

"No, I have to finish this new technology to get an A on my extra credit!" Liz snaps back. Before my mind knew what my feet were doing, I was up and pulling the little black device out of my smallest roommates hand. "NOO!" screams Liz. I felt myself being shrunk and looked around the room where everything seemed bigger. I looked up at the bookshelf that used to come up to my waist, and now was 2 times bigger than me. I was sitting in a pile of clothes, soon realizing that they were MY clothes and I was tiny… and naked.

 **Liz POV**

I looked around and it took my genius brain too long to figure out I had just turned all my sisters and teachers into babies and… ME! I looked into the mirror and saw a baby version of myself, baby fat, blonde pigtails and all. By the looks of things I was about 18 months, so were all my classmates, but Headmistress Morgan and Abby were about 3. Just then I heard voices and footsteps coming down the hall, but my undeveloped genius brain couldn't place them.

 **Cammie POV**

I felt like I was shrinking and everyone around me too, even my mother. I heard voices and footsteps coming down the hallway. The shiny knob turned and in walked Joe. For a guy who usually hid his emotions well, you could see a look of pure shock on his face. I don't know came over me, but I started wailing. He gasped and ran out, hopefully to get the other boys.

 **Joe POV**

I was walking with Zach, when I noticed that the senior common room light was on, so I told Zach to go ahead to his room. I was expecting to see my girlfriend and all the seniors watching a movie, instead I got a bunch of babies, staring at me, with their HUGE eyes, just then one started crying and she had a striking resemblance to Cammie. I gasped and sprinted through the hall to go round up the other boys.

 **Zach POV**

Soloman ran up the stairs and busted the door open, leaving Grant in the middle of his sentence. There was a look of cunfusion and shock on his face. He was gasping and out of breath, probably had something to do with the fact that he just sprinted half way across the school. It took our highly trained brains long enough to figure out it had something to do with the girls. We immeadiatly ran there, leaving Soloman in the dust behind us. We ran past all the boys rooms and knocked on the door each time saying "the girls might be hurt" and kept running. A million thoughts ran through my head and they all involving my mother, and when my mother was involved, it was never goode (no pun intended)! With all those possible outcomes, never in my 18 years of living could prepare me for what I saw, a room full of babies… Joe was right, someone was crying. I immeadiatly took control, telling the boys to pick a baby and take it back to the rooms. I picked up the one that was crying, the one that looked like Cammie, and started singing, "Hush little baby, don't pick up a knife that's gonna make you have a very bad life, try and be the best spy you can be, and where is Caaaaamieeeeeeeeee!" For some reason that only made her cry harder. That got me thinking, what if she needed something?! I walked out of the room leaving Grant in charge, ooooh maybe that wasn't the best decision. I carried her up to my room where Joe still sat there, and I realized I couldn't keep calling her her, so I decided to name her Caitlin, deciding that was what Cammie would want. I asked Joe if we could go into town the next day because let's face it, as much supplies there is in the subs, I don't think baby stuff is one of them. Of course, he said yes.

 **3rd Person POV**

The boys were in the room with the babies when suddenly Grant said, "People these girls can't take care of themselves! They need supplies, food, and most of all these kids need NAMES! As if on queue Joe walked in with Zach and said, "Town, tomorrow. They all decided to rest up and even though they were highly trained spies when taking care of babies rest was nessecary. The boys all claimed a girl and realized there were two of them who looked to be about 3 years old still sitting on the couch. One had brown hair and the other had caramel colored hair. Joe scooped them up and said, "I'll take this one" and held up the brunette, "and I'll give Townsend this one." and held up the caramel hair one. He walked out and went to go find Townsend.

 **DECIDED BABY NAMES and GUY**

 **Cammie- Caitlin- Zach**

 **Liz- Daisy- Jonas**

 **Macey- Annabelle- Preston**

 **Bex- Grace- Grant**

 **Tina- Mackenzie- Andrew**

 **Anna- Maya- Jake**

 **Rachel- Lily- Joe**

 **Abby- Reilly- Townsend**

 **Eva- Elizabeth- Colin**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N disclaimer: we only own the characters: Andrew, Colin, and Jake, and this story plot. Everything else belongs to ALLY CARTER!**

 **Townsend POV**

When I saw Joe rushing towards me with 2 toddlers in his hand, I knew something was up, but that wasn't even the beginning. I met him halfway and started to reach out to the darker haired one, he started to stop me. "Whoa whoa whoa, that one is MINE, you get this one." he said holding up in my opinion, the cuter one. "okay, fine by me" I replied as I grabbed her. You need to name her and take care of her. As he walked away he shouted "And town trip tomorrow" then he disappeared around the corner. What am I supposed to do with a baby? I wondered to myself. I finally decided to take her up to my room, put some clothes on her, give her a name, and put her to bed. I put her in a t-shirt that once fit me but with an unfortunate event including the dryer was now too small, although it was still huge on her. I decided to call her Reilly because that was my grandmother's name. I laid her down on my bed and she immediately yawned and fell asleep. Now I know what people say when they watch someone they love sleeping, she was so peaceful and had a dreamlike look on her face which made me think she probably had no idea what was outside of these walls and what danger could come to her in the spying world.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **Grant POV**

I naturally woke up at 5 am, looked over at Grace who was still sleeping, and did my daily 100 push ups and 200 curl ups. By then it was 5:45, so I decided to take a shower and get ready for our town trip. I got out of the shower and heard Mr. Soloman over the speaker, "Students, classes are cancelled for today, senior boys meet me in the front hall wearing normal clothes at 10." If the shouts of the underclassmen didn't wake the kids up, I don't know what would. We went downstairs after breakfast and got into the car with the sleepy children. We arrived and being the prepared guys we are, came up with a game plan. Zach, Jonas, Preston, and I went for the clothes and food and Andrew, Colin, and Jake go for food and other necessities and Joe and Townsend go for furniture and toys. We step out into the bright town of Roseville and go our seperate ways.

 **Joe POV**

We go to Ikea and put the kids in a daycare for the afternoon, as soon as we set them down they're off to get a toy. We check them in and say that we'll be back around 3, it's 11. We start to wander to the baby furniture and decide to spend the least possible, in the end coming out with 9 pack and plays, which serve as cribs, changing tables, and storage space, 3 boxes of various toys, 6 bouncy chairs of all size, shape, and color you can imagine, and 6 high chairs coming to a total of $1000 dollars.

 **Zach POV**

We walked into Carters and immeadiatly asked for help. I think the woman could tell we had no idea what we were doing. The lady asked us if our moms were at home, we lied and told her yes, we were taking our sisters shopping! She asked us how old they are and we said 18 months. The conversation lasted like this awhile, she then asked about each seperate baby, their name, and personality. Then, we got to Daisy. "Are you sure she is 18 months, she's pretty small, I think she is probably a 10 month size." Jonas replied with a mumbled "yes" he is never been much of a people person. More of computer person. FINALLY we started to get the clothes. Jonas found an adorable onzie that said, "E=Mc2" and Grant found one that said "get me food!" it was perfect. I was having trouble finding one that Cammie would pick if she was here, then again, if Bex were here she would say we're not getting that and smack him upside the head. I then saw it, the perfect one. It had a built in purple tutu with a white top that had a light purple turtle on it. I loved it! I grabbed her size and put it in the cart. Then we had to focus on getting clothes for everyone. We came out with a total of $900, we got 7 plain white shirts, 9 tutus (not including Caitlin's), 9 swimsuits, and 50 million onesies, man those babies are gonna get tired of onesies! We paid and then met them all back at the van, ready for a long night of unpacking and building.


End file.
